


Eyes on me

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Dominant Loki, F/M, Fingering, Knife Play, Loki - Freeform, Master Loki, Praise Kink, Sceptre - Freeform, Teasing, dirty - Freeform, fucking with sceptre, loki's sceptre, submissive OC, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: I had a dream... I turned it into a one shot.Loki uses his sceptre to fuck his submissive.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	Eyes on me

‘Look at you, pet. Quivering in excitement while you kneel so prettily for me.’

Loki’s voice swam through her, making her trembling worsen. She was struggling to keep her eyes down, but she knew she would be in trouble if she looked up at him without permission.

His leather boots came into her view as he towered over her, eyeing her up closely.

Then his sceptre came into view. The blue stone hummed to life as he used the tip to hook under her chin, the sharp point was pressing into her skin but not enough to pierce her, raising her head up so she was to look up at him in all of his glory, he always looked powerful but even more so with his Asgardian armour on fully.

‘Such a pretty little thing you are.’ He purred, his eyes darkening.

Loki trailed the tip of the sceptre down from her chin, down her neck and then used it to easily slice her dress down the middle, making her gasp.

‘Ah, ah, ah. Keep those hands behind you.’ He demanded, noticing her about to move them.

She swallowed hard, but kept her hands behind her like he’d told her. Her chest was heaving as he continued to cut away at her dress with the sceptre. Once her dress was pooled around her knees, he took a step back, grinning at her now naked form. His rule of no underwear definitely came in handy at times like these.

‘Beautiful.’ He purred. ‘Now, crawl to the bed and get on. You know the position I want you in.’ He stepped back and watched in utter delight as she crawled over to the bed and scrambled up onto it.

She lay down on her back and spread her limbs out towards each corner of the bed. He clicked his fingers and four leather cuffs from either corner came slithering like snakes from underneath the bed and over towards her wrists and ankles.

While Loki crossed the room, to stand at the bottom of the bed, the cuffs slipped around her wrists and ankles and locked in place. Then her wrists were slowly pulled up and apart, until they were tight enough to keep from moving too much. The restraints around her ankles drew tighter too, pulling her legs wide apart until she was completely spread eagle on his bed.

He laughed wickedly as he stood at the bottom of the bed, his gaze caressing over her naked and bound form. He so enjoyed seeing her like that, completely vulnerable and at his mercy.

Moving onto the bed and kneeling between her legs, he placed the sceptre down beside her. The blue glow constantly in the corner of her eye while Loki leaned over her, his eyes full of mischief. He moved down and kissed the side of her lips softly as his hands squeezed her hips, then slid upwards and he massaged her breasts.

She let out a moan and closed her eyes, arching herself up as much as she could into his touch. He hummed in approval and brushed his thumbs over her hard nipples.

‘Who do you belong to, pet?’ He growled, moving down he captured her left nipple between his teeth, nibbling for a moment until she replied.

‘You… You, Master. I belong to you.’ She whispered.

‘Good girl.’ He moved further down and with his fingers he spread her cunt wide open, taking a good look. Making her feel a little embarrassed, as it almost felt like an inspection.

He trailed a finger up and down her cunt, making her whimper at his firm touch. He smirked at her reaction, the way she bucked in her bonds when he rubbed over her clit.

‘Who does this pussy belong to?’ He asked, giving it a swift slap that made her yelp in surprise.

‘You… Master.’

‘Speak properly.’ Loki commanded.

‘My pussy belongs to you, Master.’ She said quickly, biting her lower lip.

‘Good girl… And she certainly knows who her Master is, she’s positively soaking wet.’ He thrust two fingers into her cunt, making her gasp.

‘Does my slut want to cum?’ He sat up straighter and looked directly into her eyes.

‘Please, Master. Please make me cum.’ She whimpered as he fingered her slowly, then slipped them out.

‘You do beg so prettily for me.’ He winked at her.

Her eyes widened when she saw him pick up the sceptre once more. He studied it closely, with a smirk. Then looked back at his pet.

‘You know, there are _many_ ways I can bring you to heel with this sceptre of mine.’

She trembled at his words, slightly nervous about what he was going to do with it…

But she soon found out. He trailed the tip along her body, down between her breasts and back up and around her nipples. The sharp tip trailed along her skin lightly, making her breathing go haywire. She knew if she moved in the wrong way, not that she could move _much_ anyway, but if she did, it could pierce into her badly.

Loki breathed in deeply, enjoying the clear smell of her arousal mixed with some fear.

‘Are you scared, pet?’ He asked, his voice dark.

She swallowed before answering. ‘A… a little… Master.’ She whispered.

Loki chuckled darkly and leaned down to suck just below her belly button. ‘Good.’ He then moved along and nibbled on her hip as he trailed the sceptre down to tease over her thighs.

Her fear ramped up a bit more when he drew the sceptre towards her cunt. The sharp tip was dragged along her outer lips, making her shake. She was worried he was going to cut her…

‘Relax, pet. I’m about to fuck you with this sceptre, so you best keep _veryyy_ still.’ He said in warning, repositioning himself at the side of her so he could keep a close eye on her body.

Instead of relaxing though, she tensed up more. Surely he was joking? It would cut her insides.

Without her seeing, Loki used his Seidr and turned the sceptre’s sharp point into a small rounded blunt point instead. But she was so worked up in fear and arousal, that she didn’t notice until he started pushing it into her and she cried out.

‘Shhhh. Easy.’ Loki hummed, pushing the sceptre further into her as he stroked her breasts. ‘Eyes on me, pet.’

She turned her head to the side and looked at him, he was staring right back at her so intently she shuddered and felt her clit throb.

‘Mmmm, I don’t know why I’ve not done this before. Seeing my sceptre inside of you is a rather erotic sight.’ He grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth.

He fucked her slowly with the sceptre, twisting and turning it with every thrust. It was cold inside of her, the metal. But she could also feel the buzzing, an almost vibrating feeling, from the power of the stone as it hummed with life. It was making her toes curl in utter delight.

‘Eyes!’ Loki barked when she closed them momentarily, enjoying the pleasure.

Her eyes shot open again, especially as Loki then wrapped his free hand around her neck, putting on some pressure. He leaned over her more, so his face was hovering above her while he kept moving the sceptre within her.

‘Keep them on me.’

She started gasping, craving for air. The pleasure from the sceptre was taking her oxygen away even quicker, tears of desperation came to her eyes that made Loki _extremely_ pleased.

‘Look at you, such a horny little slut. Getting off on my sceptre while I _own_ your breath. I own _everything_ about you.’ He gave the sceptre an extra thrust and pushed it further in. Causing the second, lower down point to _just_ touch her clit. The sharpness and precision of it made her wail, losing the last of her breath as she came hard.

Loki squeezed her neck harder, then quickly released her. She gulped down air, worried he was going to take it away from her again. But he didn’t. He pulled the sceptre out of her, it was covered in her juices as the main point took its normal sharp shape again.

‘My my, pet. You’ve made quite the mess of my sceptre.’ He brought it up to her face, dangerously close to her lips. ‘Clean it.’

She was so dazed from her orgasm, but she managed to stick her tongue out. Loki pressed the sceptre against her tongue, careful not to slice it clean off, which it could do if he wanted. He enjoyed watching her lick the metal clean, he could tell by her eyes that she was so far gone into submissive space, she would do absolutely _anything_ he told her to.

He knew that if he told her to fuck herself on the sceptre again but without him changing the tip, that she would still do it for him in an instant.

‘That’s it, my good little slut.’ He praised, making her cheeks go even redder.

Once he was happy with his sceptre being cleaned up enough, he put it down to the side again and lay himself across her body. He stroked her hair for a moment, then her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘Hmm. I am very lucky that I don’t need to use it to control your mind. Because you would do whatever I say without hesitation, wouldn’t you, pet?’

‘Ye… Yes… Master.’ She whimpered.

‘Because who do you belong to?’

‘You… Master… I belong to… you.’ Her eyes were fluttering. She was _so_ tired, but she knew better than to fall asleep before Loki gave her permission to.

‘That’s right, pet. You’re _my_ slut, and always will be.’ He growled and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. ‘Now… you may sleep.’

She closed her eyes and it didn’t take long at all for her to fall under, even while still restrained. She never even felt Loki press the broad head of his cock against her cunt. Her body and mind was so exhausted.

‘That’s my good girl.’ Loki whispered as he then sank into her wet warmth.


End file.
